


Not Playing Anymore

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Omega Derek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Derek Hale, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: “Mmm,” Stiles rumbles out, tilting his neck when Derek starts kissing him there. Then, after a long pause, he asks hesitantly, “Are you in heat?”





	Not Playing Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> A little smutty sequel to Courting.

Derek plays it cool, keeping calm and composed until they get inside Stiles’ bedroom. But the moment the door is shut, he shoves Stiles up against the wall, kissing him fiercely and grinding his body up against Stiles’.

“Mmm,” Stiles rumbles out, tilting his neck when Derek starts kissing him there. Then, after a long pause, he asks hesitantly, “Are you in heat?”

Derek pulls back a little, blinking. “No. Do you want me to wait until I am?” He’s not sure when that’ll happen, since it hasn’t been very long since he presented. It could be weeks from now.

“No, no,” Stiles says quickly, and Derek tries not to audibly sigh in relief. “I was just surprised. I thought maybe you wanted to just make out, maybe playmate again but with less clothes. I didn’t think—”

“Didn’t think I’d want your knot?” Derek cuts in, leaning close again. “Because I _really_ do.” He grinds forward, feeling Stiles’ hardness against his own, and something inside him _clenches_ before releasing a flood of warmth through him. He’s getting wet already, and he wonders how soon Stiles will be able to smell it on him.

“Let’s,” Stiles gasps out, his hands curling around his hips, pulling him in tighter and then holding him still. “Let’s move this to the bed, then.”

Derek steps away, just far enough to strip his clothes off—he wants as much skin-to-skin contact as he can get—and then watches raptly as Stiles does the same.

Derek gets to the bed first, spreading himself across it and trying to look as inviting as possible. Stiles is there a moment later, settling between Derek’s legs and canting his hips forward, rubbing their bare cocks together.

Derek’s never seen Stiles naked before, and he admires the lean strength of his body, the freckles dotting his skin, the breadth of his shoulders. Stiles’ eyes trace Derek in turn, a heat in his gaze. It sends prickles of arousal through him, and he finds himself shifting restlessly as wetness spreads between his thighs.

“Oh, you smell _so good_ ,” Stiles groans out, nuzzling against his neck.  

Derek makes a soft sound, lifting his hips, body aching and longing for something more. Stiles seems to get the message, because a hand brushes along Derek’s stomach, teases at his cock, then dips lower. He’s obviously very slick already, because Stiles’ fingers just slide right in. It’s the kind of sensation Derek’s been craving, and he shudders, hands gripping tight in the sheets as Stiles works him open.

He hears Stiles mumble, “You feel so good,” before he adds another finger, and Derek rolls his hips, feeling himself yield as those fingers spread and thrust inside him. He’s clearly more than ready for Stiles’ cock. _And_ his knot.

“Come on,” he says, feeling rather bold despite being a virgin. He’s just _so ready_ for this. “Fuck me already.”

Stiles makes a low, hungry sound. “You want it like this?” he asks, pulling his fingers out and stroking along Derek’s thigh. “Or do you want to be on your—”

Derek’s in no mood for a discussion about positions, no matter how engaging it might be. “Just like this,” he cuts in, grabbing one of Stiles’ pillows and impatiently stuffing it under his hips.

Stiles grins at him, licks the slick off his hand, then braces himself over Derek, not quite touching him. Derek finds he can’t keep still, not with his mate so close but not actually in contact. Thankfully Stiles gets lined up quickly, and the wonderful pressure of his cock is at Derek’s entrance, sinking in smoothly, and Derek fairly arches off the bed, reveling in the fullness.

Stiles makes a noise, sounding overwhelmed, then bites out, “Oh, I am _not_ going to last.”

“Me either,” Derek says emphatically. He’s so turned on right now that it wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge. “So don’t worry about it.”

Stiles makes a sound of agreement, kisses Derek, then starts to move. His first thrusts are uneven, stuttering, like he can’t get his body to do what he wants. He speeds up, manages to smooth out briefly, but it quickly devolves into desperate, jerky movements.

It’s working for Derek, though, because he’s incredibly turned on by the idea of being knotted, of being _tied by his mate_. And he’s just really loving being fucked, even more than quality time with his dildo would suggest. “Stop trying to control yourself,” he gets out, a little breathless. “Just let go.”

Stiles nods, and his hips instantly snap forward in short, hard thrusts, too fast to be any kind of rhythm, and it’s intense, pushing Derek ruthlessly toward orgasm.

He can tell Stiles is close when he pushes in tight, no longer thrusting but sticking to a quick, dirty grind. “Derek, I’m—” he gasps, body straining against Derek’s as he comes, keeping them flushed tight together, and then there’s a sudden pressure inside Derek, swelling and stretching him just the way he needs.

Stiles rolls his hips a few more times, sending sparks of pleasure through Derek, then comes again, body twitching and jerking through it.

If anything, Stiles’ knot gets even bigger as it pulses inside him, and that alone pushes Derek right to the edge. He wraps a hand around his cock, just barely managing to wedge it between their bodies, and rolls his hips, reveling in the feeling of being knotted.

It’s only moments later that he comes in an intense wave, stroking himself through it as he clenches around Stiles.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Stiles groans out, back arching as he shudders through another orgasm.

The way his hips stutter pushes his knot deeper, and Derek’s toes curl as it extends his own orgasm.

When it’s over he lays boneless, feeling perfectly full and completely sated. Stiles is sprawled out on top of him, hips occasionally twitching through an aftershock, and it keeps Derek in a pleasant state of mild arousal. He’s pretty sure he could get himself off again, could just roll them over and ride Stiles’ knot until he comes, but he decides to save that for his first heat.

He tilts his head, rouses Stiles enough to get a kiss. “I can’t wait to do that again,” he says out loud, without really meaning to.

Stiles grins. “It’s not over yet,” he says, pointedly rolling his hips. Then his face softens, and he says quietly, “It feels good, being tied to you.”

Derek’s pretty sure he means that in more than just the literal way. “It does,” he says, because he’s _here,_ in love, with the mate he’s always wanted. “It really does.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
